Baz
by Smoke and Ash
Summary: A former Psicom special operative and an old friend was branded in the Vestige. Follow Baz, Lightning and the rest of the gang in their adventure. I suck at summaries. Rated T for some language. please Read and Review. Thanks


Baz sheathed his sword and holstered his pistol while his wrist mounted shield retracted back into his gauntlet. Funny how just a few weeks ago these soldiers called him an ally, but now they were hunting him ruthlessly. He looked at the bodies of the Psicom soldiers around him, they were all either disemboweled or had terrains blown out the back of their heads. His equipment had been specially designed to cut through any form of armor by Sanctum, turns out it works just as well against them.

Baz tied his dark brown locks into a short pony tail with a leather cord and slid his olive-green coat off, revealing the tattoos that covered most of his upper body. He slid on black tank top from his pack and picked up his coat, shrugging it on. He grabbed his mini canon, clipped it to its mount on his shoulder and placed his shades on his face hiding his violet eyes from the would be more soldiers on their way, and he didn't want to fight anymore than necessary, he slung his pack over his shoulder and set off towards Palumpolum, hoping to meet up with an old friend of his.

It wasn't long after he left that he had to start hiding from air patrols, they were clearly looking for someone, whether it was him or another fugitive from the Purge. Baz scowled, Sanctum's reaction to a Pulse Fal'cie showing up, slaughtering innocent civilians. Now he was an enemy of Cocoon for doing his job, protecting the people of Cocoon. Then he somehow went and got himself branded by that damn fal'cie, of course having no clue about what his focus is. He lifted the hem of his tank top, examining his brand, which was directly above his navel. he cursed and checked the sky before emerging from his hiding place and continuing on his way.

Baz walked on for about two more hours, hiding when necessary and killing a group of soldiers he couldn't sneak past. He did reach Palumpolum in the middle of the night, and Psicom was everywhere rounding up more people for the Purge. Baz snuck through back alleys, and at one point sneaking through the sewers, which wasn't one of the highest moments in his life. He reached Bartholomew's house within forty-five minutes, and when he knocked on the door Bartholomew popped his head out, his brown hair unkempt and his glasses skewed.

"Baz? Wh-what are you doing here?" Bartholomew asked nervously, his eyes scanning the street outside.

"I need your help my friend. I'm in a bit of a predicament." Baz said in a half whisper, turning to check the streets.

Bartholomew narrowed his eyes, "What have you done now?" he sighed

Baz lifted his the hem of his tank top up, revealing the l'cie brand. Bartholomew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, opening the door for Baz to step in. Baz entered the house and looked around as Bartholomew locked the door, there was blood smeared on the walls and staining the carpet.

"What the hell happened here mate, someone get shot?" Baz turned to the Sanctum official.

"Just follow me please."

Baz raised an eyebrow and followed the man into the morning room to see six more people, one was Bartholomew's son, Hope, and he recognized another as Lightning Ferron, someone he had worked with in the Guardian Corps before being recruited by Psicom.

"What's go-" Baz started to ask

He was cut off by a dark haired woman who had launched herself across the room. She held a small knife to his throat, Baz instinctively slammed the barrel of his pistol into her stomach angling it upwards to hit her heart and spine.

"An' who the hell is this?" the woman asked, her accent different and Baz knew she was from Pulse.

"Fang, calm down he's an old friend." Lightning said from behind the woman.

"He looks like a soldier to me." she said squinting at Baz, her green eyes studying his violet ones

"Hold on alright, lemme show you somethin'." he holstered his pistol and showed them his brand, "See, I'm in the same boat as you."

Fang held the knife at his throat for a bit longer then pulled away, returning to her spot on the wall. Baz rubbed his neck, wiping away the thin line of blood. He walked over to lightning to see a man on the couch, he was bandaged but still bleeding heavily. Lightning's hands were covered in blood as she tried to stem the blood flow.

"Bloody Hell, literally." Baz whispered

Baz knelt and opened his pack pulling out fresh bandages and medical supplies, he placed his hand on the man's chest healing him just enough to stop the major bleeding. He ripped the bloody bandages off and threw them in the trash bin. He examined the wounds poking around with his knife, and the man winced and groaned.

"Sorry mate, just checking out the wound." he said looking up."Hey, Hope, do me a favor, get some water and a rag, I need to clean the wound."

Hope nodded and ran off to get what Baz asked for. Lightning looked over his shoulder as he poked at the wound.

"What the hell did this guy piss off that gave him this bad a beating." Baz asked pulling a sliver of shrapnel out of his side. "For Etro's sake Light, never become a doctor."

Hope returned and set the bowl of water next to Baz, who went to work gently cleaning the dried blood from around the wound. He uncorked a small vial and looked at Lightning and Fang,

"You lot might want to hold him down, 'cause this is gunna sting like a bitch."

Fang grabbed his shoulders and Lightning grabbed his legs. Baz placed a small piece of wood in between Snow's teeth, prompting him to bite as he poured the alcohol on the wounds. Snow bucked for a few moments and the trio struggled to keep him as still as possible. After he settled down Baz threaded a needle and began stitching the bigger wounds closed.

"There, that should do it, let 'em rest now though." Baz said with a huff, leaning against the wall.


End file.
